Destiny's Children
by Juliet316 2000
Summary: It's been seven years since Clark's death. Can a miracle mend Lois' broken heart?
1. Prologue

TITLE: Destiny's Children (A mix of DCU canon and Lois and Clark(TV) canon)  
  
AUTHOR: Juliet  
  
EMAIL: Â sweetvalley99@aol.com  
  
RATING: Â PG - 13  
  
SUMMARY: It's been seven years since Clark was taken from Lois, can a miracle born out of invasion's hatred mend her heart?  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: I've taken elements from L&C canon(I.E. the characters and how they were represented in the series, certain events and L&C's relationship) and mixed them with the Comics continuity (Superman's battle with Doomsday, his death, and the JLA as represented now). I also pushed L&C's timeline back a few years so that the death takes place in '93/94 and the seventh year anniversary comes close to the year 2000 and all the millennium madness that gripped the country at the time.  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters of Lois and Clark and any other DC character belong to DC Comic and the WB. Some of the dialogue in the prologue comes from Roger Stern's "Death and Life of Superman" which belongs to the author, DC and Bantam books.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Soon to be on Fanfiction.net, anywhere else, just ask.  
  
Destiny's Children  
  
Prologue.  
  
Â Â Â Lois Lane watched in horror as her fiancee Clark Kent a.k.a. Superman went down after he'd dealt what many had hoped was a death blow to the monstrous Doomsday, a mysterious being that had ravaged much of the Eastern seaboard and took out the vaunted Justice League.  
  
Â Â Â Superman laid on the ground unnaturally still. Lois could vaguely hear people calling for an ambulance as she threw her reporter's detachment out the window and rushed to her lover's side.  
  
Â Â Â As Jimmy numbly clicked off pictures unable to comprehend what he was seeing, Lois bent down and took her lover in her arms. Â Â Â   
  
Â Â Â   
  
Â Â Â "Clark," she whispered, enough for Superman to hopefully hear her, softly enough for Jimmy to miss what she said.  
  
Â Â Â Superman's face was so battered and bruised he could barely see. The look of her soulmate's bloody and swollen face would haunt Lois for the rest of her life.  
  
Â Â Â "Doomsday ... is he?" Superman struggled to ask, "Is he?"  
  
Â Â Â Lois struggled not to cry. "Down. You stopped him. You saved us all!"  
  
Â Â Â He nodded. Then his eyes closed one last time and his body slid limply to the pavement. For a moment the whole world seemed still, save for the sound of Lois Lane crying.  
  
Â Â Â Suddenly there was a rumbling and people started screaming and panicking around Lois. She looked up to see the gray monster who had killed the one man that meant the most to her lumbering back to his feet, towards Lois and Jimmy.  
  
Â Â Â 'Clark didn't stop him afterall,' Lois thought in despair, stumbling back to her feet and way from Doomsday, who was facing her down.  
  
Â Â Â She watched in sickening horror as Doomsday's feet crushed Superman and Jimmy. As he reached down to grab her, Lois knew she was going to die and join Clark and Jimmy.  
  
Â Â Â The last thing she saw as his huge hand crushed her body was his huge red eyes.  
  
Â Â Â   
  
Â Â Â * Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â * Â Â Â Â Â Â * Â Â Â Â Â   
  
Â Â Â   
  
Â Â Â Lois Lane bolted straight up from her bed, sweat dripping from her body, trying to exit the nightmare she'd just experienced. Then it hit her, just like it always did. That realization that, except for Doomsday coming back to life, everything else had happened.  
  
Â Â Â Clark was gone.  
  
Â Â Â And he wasn't coming back.  
  
Â Â Â Lois climbed out of bed and gazed out of her window to the turbulent world below. It had been seven years tomorrow since she'd lost her fiancee and the world lost its ultimate Superhero. It was a drastically changed world following Superman's death, and it had not gotten easier.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Lois looked at the bottle of vodka on the nightstand. It would be so easy to just drown her sorrows and numb her pain in that bottle, especially after today's news.  
  
Â Â Â Clark's parents Martha and Jonathan Kent called Lois and gently informed her that they'd started paperwork to declare their son legally dead. Although the logical part of Lois understood that the facade of hoping their son had survived the rampage Doomsday wrought on the part of Metropolis Clark supposedly was reporting in seven years prior eventually had to end, the news still hit Lois as hard as the day Clark died in her arms had, causing all the old feelings and nightmares to come roaring back. Â Â Â   
  
Â Â Â And so Lois climbed back into bed, and like she'd done everynight for the last seven years, burst into tears.  
  
Â Â Â "Clark," she said over and over through her sobs, finally crying herself into a dreamless sleep. Â Â Â   
  
Â Â Â   
  
ADDITIONAL AUTHOR'S NOTES: I pretty much put this after the NK(New Krypton arc for those who have never watched the Lois and Clark TV show) arc, because I wanted them to go through the ultimate separation. I've toyed with the idea of "what if" regarding Superman/Clark's battle with Doomsday for some time, wondering (and debating on some comics lists) what life would've been life if Superman had stayed dead or returned 5 to 10 years after Doomsday killed him instead of the few months comics. So I started writing this. There will also be an original character introduced in the next chapter that will help out in this fic. I'm also including a lot of the DCU including a JLA that's battered, bruised and missing a few KEY members. But at the heart remains Lois and Clark.  
  
So what's your opinion? Â Â Â   
  
Â Â Â   
  
Â Â Â  


	2. Dawn of an anniversary

Chapter One

Destiny's Children Chapter One/?

  
Author: Juliet

Email:  Sweetvalley99@aol.com  
  
Summary: Seven Years after Superman/Clark's death; can a miracle heal Lois Lane's heart. *Keep in mind this story begins in fall of '99*  
  
Disclaimer: ABC owns Lois and Clark. DC Comics owns Superman. I don't.  
  
_Chapter One  
  
Dawn of an anniversary_

  
Antonia "Toni" Beaulac walked into the offices of the Daily Planet with a smile on her face. She was in a good mood, feeling like nothing could bring her down to Earth on this unusually warm Fall day.  
  
"Morning," she said to the snack vendor on her way to the elevator that would take her to the Planet's newsroom. She'd been working at the Planet for about five years, starting with a prestigious internship during college, earning her reporter's strips when she'd stumbled onto a drug smuggling network funneling money through the Mayor's office. She felt proud to be apart of the Planet's team.  
  
"Morning Toni," Jody, a research assistant pounced as Toni stepped off the elevator into the newsroom. "Here's the research on Xanatos you wanted."  
  
"Thanks Jody," Toni said. Toni had recently decided to investigate multi - billionaire tech mogul David Xanatos. She felt there was more to the man than just an eccentric who bought a castle and placed it as the highest point in Manhattan.  
  
Just as Toni was putting the files and coffee she'd gotten on the way in down on her desk, a pair of strong arms snaked around her waist and pulled her to them.  
  
"Hello, beautiful," a husky male voice replied.  
  
Toni smiled. "Hey yourself," she said, "But you do know that if I'd hadn't put my coffee down, you'd be responsible big, hot, brown stain on me," she teased turning around and facing her fiancé Scott Reynolds.  
  
Toni and Scott had been high school sweethearts, being practically inseparable through college and thrilled when they'd both gotten jobs at the Daily Planet: Him as a photographer, her as an ace reporter. They got engaged last year and planned a millennium wedding to start their new lives together.  
  
"Your always hot to me, Scott growled, making Toni blush.  
  
"Toni!" Perry White's unmistakable growl came bellowing across the newsroom, forcing the two lovers to separate from each other. "Where's your partner?"  
  
Perry White paired up Toni with Lois Lane, who returned to work a year ago after spending two years in a sanitarium following a third suicide attempt on the fourth anniversary of Superman's death and Clark Kent's disappearance. It was Perry's hope that Lois, the veteran journalist could impart some of her experience on the younger woman and that Toni's drive and optimism would help to keep Lois from going over the edge again.  
  
"I don't know Perry, I just got in," the younger reporter responded crisply.  
  
"Jimmy!" Perry roared as senior photographer James Olsen passed by the Daily Planet Editor in Chief.  
  
"Yeah Chief?" Jimmy halted in front of the Planet Editor.  
  
"Have you heard from Lois today?" Perry asked concerned.  
  
"Um, Chief," Jimmy spoke nervously to his editor, "do you remember what today is?"  
  
Aw hell. He had forgotten. "Never mind then, Jimmy. Hopefully Lois will be ready to work tomorrow," Perry told Jimmy gently. ' _Damn'_   
  
_'Seven years, Great Elvis has it been that long?'_ Perry thought sadly.  
  
Seven years since the man who'd been both one half of his greatest reporting team and one of the world's greatest superheroes died in his lover's arms.  
  
"Hey Chief," Jimmy called out to Perry again. "Ralph just heard over the police scanner that a body's been found near Superman's tomb.  
  
"Great Shades of Elvis," Perry White muttered knowing full well that, given the date, the dead body was going to predominate the headlines all day long. "Toni, you and Jimmy go and check it out. And if it's nothing more then some vagrant dying of exposure or some other senseless random act, then hand it off to Ralph and the city desk when you get back. The Planet is not going to be part of some media frenzy just because some poor SOB's body is found in a particular area on a particular day! Got that?"  
  
"Got it Chief, we're on it," Toni said as she went to grab her purse and Jimmy snatched up his photography equipment.  
  
"I'll be back later," Toni said kissing her fiancé and heading out to join Jimmy in the elevator.  
  
As Perry White watched the duo go, he sighed. Like every other anniversary over the last seven years, this was going to prove to be a very long day.  
  
TBC.


End file.
